


Regret It, Evans?

by Blueandbronze13



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, It all works out I promise, James isn’t with Lily, jealous!Lily, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueandbronze13/pseuds/Blueandbronze13
Summary: James gets a new girlfriend, and it’s not Lily! A jealous!Lily fic





	Regret It, Evans?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lily Evans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lily+Evans).



> Happy birthday James Potter! Also, happy birthday Lily!
> 
> (I know it’s early but I couldn’t wait) 
> 
> If it wasn’t for you, I don’t know when I would have got round to this fic
> 
> This is slightly inspired by the line in ‘Mean Girls’ “your hair looks sexy pushed back”. 
> 
> Please leave a comment or review either here or on my tumblr (@jilystar04) 
> 
> Enjoy xxxx

If someone was to ask Lily Evans on any given day, she would have had to have said that she had a healthy relationship with James Potter. 

They worked sufficiently as co-heads together and were actually, as of recently, on a first name basis. 

They could get along, be in the same room together, banter, and all round enjoy each other’s company. 

But only at night, and only on rounds. 

Especially on rounds. 

For whilst on rounds, to waste the time, Lily had discovered a very enjoyable way to do so. 

Snogging James Potter. 

*******

It was hard to assign a place and time to which their shenanigans first began, but if Lily was to take a guess, she would say October 3rd, in the third floor corridor. 

Having been back at school for over a month, the coursework was beginning to pile up, and on top of rounds, everything was just becoming too much. 

She honestly didn’t know how James was a straight O student, Head Boy, _and_ Quiddich Captain.  

Lily concluded that he didn’t sleep. 

So one night, October 3rd, she recalled being tired and complaining to James about having a lot of stress that she couldn’t work out. 

James, most likely, made a passive remark about taking the stress out on him, in a controlled, therapeutic, shouting match. 

Instead, Lily gave him a once over, pushed him against the stone cobbled wall, and kissed him within an inch of his life.  

He didn’t respond at first, so she pulled away, only to be backed against the same wall he had been seconds earlier. 

_‘Where do you think you’re going?_ ’ 

He had asked her. 

And to be honest, Lily had no response other than that to kiss him again. 

*******

Thus, a new habit was born. 

Every night on rounds, after substantially walking around for a bit, either Lily or James would pull the other into a corner, broom closet, or sometimes just against a wall, and proceed to snog the other senseless.

It was just stress relief. 

Stress relief from the outside world, the war, N.E.W.T.S, and everything that went with it. 

It was also, in her humble opinion, extremely pleasurable. 

A mutually beneficial compromise in a way. 

There was no feelings involved, no questions asked, just passion. 

And when they went their separate ways, and morning broke, they never spoke about it. 

It was an unofficial agreement.

*******

‘Lily, why do you kiss me at night, but ignore me during the day?’

She looked at James doubtfully. They had been doing their rounds, as normal, when she pulled James in a secluded corner for a snogging session. He’d been up for it a minute ago, smiling, excited, most likely relishing in the fact that Lily was the one to start it tonight.

Currently, however, he looked down at her puzzled, as if she was a riddle he couldn’t quite figure out. Lily didn’t like when James thought during their time together, because so much was going on outside, in the real world, that she needed an escape. An escape in the form of James Potters’ lips. She leaned in to renew the kiss when he started up again. 

‘I’m serious.’ 

She breathed a chuckle, ‘I thought Sirius was your best friend?’

‘Stop being cute, ok? Why do you ignore me? Am I just a late night relief system for you to forget about in the morning?’

She looked up at him through her hair. ‘I don’t ignore you, I talk to you, we have a laugh, we share….things.’

James sighed asperatly. ‘That’s not what I meant and you know it. Why do you ignore me around everyone else? Why do you still say no when I ask you out? Why do you only seem interested in me when we’re snogging?’

Lily snapped. ‘Why do you think James? Do you think that after years of publicly despising you I’m going to come out and say “never mind guys, love him now”. Is that what you want? Me to lie? Because James, we will never be anything more than this,’ she motioned between them. ‘Except that. Nothings changed since last year, except the fact I find you more tolerable when your mouth is put to better use than that of arguing with me.’

James looked down at her. He didn’t look angry, just sad. ‘So I’m nothing to you, Evans? Good to know.’ He started to walk away from her down the hall, when suddenly he turned around to face her. 

‘You’ll regret that.’

And she watched him go. 

*******

It wasn’t until Lily had finished rounds and went to bed that she fully contemplated the words spoken by James Potter. 

_‘You’ll regret that.’_  

She didn’t know what he meant by it. What would she regret, kissing him? Telling him something he needed to hear? Taking him down a few pegs? 

_ No _ , Lily decided, _ I won’t regret anything _ .

They weren’t a couple. 

They weren’t exclusive. 

They weren’t dating. 

So why did she feel a sharp pain in her chest at that realisation? 

*******

There were few things that Lily didn’t understand.

For instance she didn’t quite understand how dragons blood can be used for so many things.

Or how some people could do wandless magic.

Or the fact that James Potter just came strolling into breakfast with Victoria Warren attached to his arm. 

Now, to say that Lily hated Victoria Warren would be unprecedented. She had never really spoken to the girl, and had no reason to outwardly dislike her based on the minimal interactions they had had together. 

However, that case was worth reviewing, in her own opinion, when Victoria decided that the  _ best  _ place for her and her James to sit was right infront of Lily and her toast. 

In that moment, Lily knew she hated the bitch. 

Victoria tapped the table and exclaimed loudly so that the entire hall could hear her. ‘Oh Lily, darling, did James tell you the good news last night? We’re together. Did you know that? Me and James Potter. A couple.’

The whispers of shock went around the students eating breakfast. To the best of their knowledge, James had not once communicated with Victoria in public in his life, and he hadn’t, according to Lily’s book. 

Still, she felt as if a few questions where in order. 

She put on a fake smile. ‘That’s great, Victoria. I didn’t know you and James knew each other.’ Lily made the statement so sickeningly sweet, that one couldn’t help but detect a hint of sarcasm. 

Victoria hadn’t, however, so she continued as giddily as ever. ‘No, we didn’t know each other, but you see last night, you must have left James alone in patrols and he caught me and Fabian out of bed,’  _ and clothes  _ if Lily had heard the rumours correctly, ‘and he was going to send us on our way, but then he asked me out and threatened to duel Fabian right there and then for me if he had any issues. So, obviously, I’m James’ now.’ 

Victoria leaned in towards James in, what was probably meant to be a cute side hug, an awkward mix up of arms and limbs. James turned his head towards Lily and caught her trying not to laugh at the specticle, so he compensated by whispering something in Victoria’s ear that made her giggle. 

‘Lily, sorry to cut this exchange short, but me and James have to be somewhere right now, if you know what I mean?’ 

Lily swallowed and looked down at her lap,  _ so that’s how he wanted to play it?  _ She looked up, and gave a fake smile to the couple. ‘Of course. You two kids have fun.’ She could see Victoria sprint towards the exit, most likely trying to find her and James the best broom closet to snog in. 

Because there was so much competition at seven in the morning to get a good snogging spot. 

James, however, lingered behind. ‘You regretting it yet?’

Still, in a sickingly sweet voice, she replied. ‘Regret what, Potter?’

And with that, he angrily stalked off, probably to find his floozy of a girlfriend. 

Lily didn’t regret it. 

_ She didn’t.  _

**_***_ **

By the end of Transfiguration, Lily had had to listen to Victoria ramble on about James’ good looks and quidditch talent for the best part of two hours. 

Funny, that as a Ravenclaw, Victoria forgot to mention his intelligence. 

Not that Lily thought James’ intelligence was a contributing factor in a list of reasons to date him. 

Not that Lily thought there was even enough reasons to form a list in the first place. 

Not at all. 

It was as she was packing her bag to leave class that she was stopped by James. 

‘What is it, Potter?’

His hazel iris’ beamed down at her through his rectangular specs. ‘Now, Evans?’

‘Nope,’ she stated, and she popped the “p” for emphasis.

_ She didn’t.  _

*******

Luckily for Lily, she didn’t have any more classes with either James, or Victoria for the rest of the day. 

She prematurely believed that that meant she would have had time in her next few classes to collect her thoughts, maybe come up with a solution in her mind, but Lily had forgot one crucial thing. 

She had every class with Sirius Black. 

‘So Red, heard ole’ Prongs ditched you for Warren, and no offence, but I can tell why, I mean,  _ holy Merlin _ , have you seen her ti—’

‘Black, I beg you not to finish that sentence.’

He had cornered her before Charms, and of course wanted to talk about the new developments involving his best friend. 

After all, Sirius was a gossip-loving drama queen. 

Sirius just shrugged at her. ‘I just wanted to see what it’d be like if I was straight for a second there.’ 

Since the start of the year, Lily had found that she and Sirius were actually quite compatible as friends. She enjoyed his company, and at night, they would both seek each other out for a game of chess, considering both of their friends were terrible at it. Sometimes he would bring James, but she preferred the times when it was just the two of them. 

Lily laughed. ‘Poor Remus. Seriously you put that boy through torture with you acting straight.’

She saw Sirius do a quick scan of the room. ‘He’s not in this class, Lily,’ Sirius then looked down at her with a suggestive smirk, ‘and believe me. If I torture him, as you say, I pay him back with a suitable amount of  _ compensation _ .’

‘Lovely.’

‘Isn’t it just?’

Lily looked up at Sirius slightly confused. ‘Yes. Also what do you mean James “ditched me” for Warren? There never was a James and me. We were never together.’

The boy she questioned laughed. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, ‘James told us what you two did on rounds, Red. Don’t try to pull a fast one on me.’

And with that Sirius walked away from her, and into the Charms classroom. 

Leaving Lily standing there very confused. 

*******

Charms pasted by in a blink. Lily sat nowhere near Sirius, so she couldn’t ask him what he meant by his ominous statement. 

Not that she wanted to know if James had been talking about her. More on the fact that him spilling her secrets could lead to the gossip pool in Hogwarts never drying up. 

She didn’t care about the first one at all. 

Luckily for her, Sirius caught up with her walking to Care or Magical Creatures. 

‘Evans, wait!’

She turned around to face him. ‘What is it, Black?’

‘Don’t you want to know what James told us about you?’

‘Couldn’t care less actually.’

Lily began to walk away. She  _ did  _ have a class to go to as well. Then she heard a voice shouting at her.

‘He said you would snog him and leave him. He was your stress toy, and you disguarded him when it became too inconvenient for you. I like you, Lily, but I like my best mate more.’

She strided over to Sirius, and dragged him into the closest greenhouse. 

‘When did James tell you this?’

Sirius smirked. ‘Last night.’

‘Fuck.’

Sirius continued. ‘I didn’t believe him, you see, I don’t think Moony or Wormtail did either to be honest, but thanks for the confirmation, Red.’

Lily sighed. ‘Look Sirius it isn’t how it looks-’

He cut her off. ‘Really? Cause it looks like you’re just a heartless bitch who used my best friend.’

‘Well maybe I am! Maybe I did use James. Maybe I was scared of the prospect of a real relationship, because the last time I let someone in he betrayed my trust. Maybe I like James, hell, maybe I love him. And maybe, just maybe, it’s killing me to see him with that Ravenclaw bitch, Warren.’ 

Lily was as shocked as Sirius at her outburst.

His eyes where opened wide. ‘You like him?’

‘No.’ Was her quick reply.

‘Holy mother of Agrippa, you like James.’

‘No I don’t.’

He looked down at her. 

She sighed. ‘Ok, maybe I do.’ 

The grin that was shot her way, was in no way fake. 

‘Holy Merlin, I cant wait to tell James! Lily, can you imagine his excitement, can you imagine the wedding, I can’t wait to paint on a banner “Mr and Mrs P—”’

‘Mr and Mrs what now?’

And because the Gods loved her so much, of course it was James Potter to ask that question. 

Luckily, Sirius distracted him. ‘Mate, what you doing here? You don’t have Care of Magical Creatures right now?’ 

James shook his head. ‘No, I’m on a free, so I was coming down to go to the pitch when I heard my name. So I’ll ask again,’ he turned to face her, ‘Mr and Mrs what now?’

Again, it was Sirius to the rescue. ‘Prewett. She’s into Fabian, obviously. At least now she can really go for him, you know, now that you’re shacking up with Warren.’ He grinned. ‘Maybe you two could double date, because that wouldn’t be awkward at all, right?’

James stared at Sirius. ‘Right.’

Lily noticed him give her a once over and she was expecting the next question. 

‘Now?’

She swallowed hard. ‘No.’

And with that James left the greenhouse. 

‘Lily…’

‘I don’t want to talk about it, Black.’ 

And, for once in his life, Sirius Black shut up. 

*******

The rest of Lily’s day past by with her avoiding both Sirius, and James and his girlfriend. 

Something that she had accomplished exceedingly well until dinner. 

Because  _ somebody  _ decided that the best place to sit at an almost empty table, was right in front of her. 

Lily really did love Victoria Warren. 

‘Lily, I need to talk to you.’ Victoria started her assessment of her as soon as she sat down. 

She sighed. ‘What’s up, Warren?’

‘Jamie told me that you like Fabian, is this true?’ 

Lily noted that the girl looked close to tears, but she didn’t know why. From the rumours, the most her and Prewett had been was fuck buddies. She sighed, of course she had to keep up with Sirius’ theatrics from earlier on. 

‘Yes, what  _ Jamie _ told you was true.’

‘What did Jamie tell her?’ 

And in popped the two other people Lily really didn’t want to see. 

Sirius continued with his question. ‘And who calls him Jamie? A genius knows that if you want to annoy James,  _ Jimmy  _ is the way to go.’ 

‘Sirius,’ said James through gritted teeth, ‘shut up.’

‘No, because your girlfriend doesn’t know that we call you James because that’s your name. Your name is James, and you don’t like nicknames. Even, Evans could have told you that.’ 

All eyes that had been on Sirius during his rant, turned to face Lily, but she wasn’t the one that spoke. 

‘Alright, maybe Lily knew that and I didn’t, but there’s loads of things that I know how to do that Lily doesn’t, isn’t there James?’ 

Victoria looked at James expectedly. He stood there looking back at her, not knowing what to say. 

‘Well James, isn’t there? I mean, she doesn’t know how to do that thing that I do in the broom closet that you like.’

James smirked. ‘No, she doesn’t know how to do that.’ 

He then proceeded to snog his girlfriend.

Not that Lily cared. 

Well she did, a little bit. 

But that was for her to know. 

Sirius, who had sat down next to Lily during the exchange, looked on with disgust. ‘It makes you want to throw up doesn’t it.’

She smiled at him, grateful for a distraction to the scene infront of her. ‘Yeah, it really does.’

‘Do you want to kiss me to make him jealous?’

‘Nope.’

‘Why not?’

Lily laughed. ‘One, you’re in a committed relationship. Two, it may kill James. And three, you’re a little bit gay.’

Sirius waved his hands. ‘Potato, potato.’

‘Where is Remus anyway?’ She questioned.

‘Sick.’ 

‘With?’

‘Flu, you know there’s a nasty virus going around.’

By this point, the two lovebirds had resurfaced for air, but instead of looking lovingly at his girlfriend as she was to him, James stared at her.

‘Now?’ 

‘No, Potter.’

And with that Lily left the table, and the great hall all together. 

She would just avoid him. 

*******  

The one thing that Lily forgot when coming up with her full proof avoid James Potter plan was that she had rounds with him every night.  

Still, she could ignore him.

Ignoring him was as good as avoiding him. If not better. 

So, they patrolled the halls in silence. Walking together, but never talking or touching. It wasn’t until that moment that she realised how dull rounds really were. 

But she had to ask him.

‘So, you and Warren? When did that happen?’ 

James smirked. ‘Didn’t know you cared, Evans.’

‘I really don’t.’ 

‘Then why’d you ask?’

She sighed. ‘I asked, Potter, because right now it’s our job to check the broom closets for couples, and, from what your girlfriend tells me, you’ve been frequenting them a lot together as of recently.’

James stopped, and turned to look at her. ‘Well, a little bit of pot calling kettle black there, Evans, considering what we use to do on rounds.’

She matched his stance, and faced him. ‘Doesn’t change the facts.’ 

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. ‘You want to hear some facts, Lily? How about the fact that this thing I’ve got with Victoria annoys you and you can’t deal with it. How about it?’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’

Her voice was shaking as she said it. To be honest, she wouldn’t even have believed herself. 

James breathed a laugh. ‘You regret it yet?’

But Lily was adamant. ‘No, James, I don’t, and here’s why—’

But why, James would never find out, because at that precise moment, he leaned down and split the distance between their lips. 

And it was amazing. 

It was like every kiss they’d had before, combined and amplified.

His lips moved against hers like she was air supply and he was running out of oxygen.  

It was slow yet rushed, fast yet passionate. 

It was everything. 

It was them in a nutshell. 

But all too soon, James pulled away.

‘Now?’

And, without waiting for her answer, he strutted down the corridor.

_Yes._  

*******  

After completing rounds by herself, Lily went back to her dorm and slept. 

Whilst she slept, she dreamed of James Potter and his lips all night long. 

And not for the first time, Lily dreamed of what it would be like to say yes to him. 

*******

The next morning she went about her business as usual, and then went to the hall for breakfast alone.

It wasn’t her choice to go alone, but her friends would never be up at the time she was. 

As she sat down, Lily noticed something.

Something that wouldn’t be considered odd  _ yesterday  _ morning, but this morning was slightly out of place. 

Both James and Victoria were at breakfast.  

But one was sitting at the Gryffindor table, whilst the other at the Ravenclaw table. 

Obviously after a day in paradise, the lovers had a little spat. 

And so, it was only fitting that the person to sit across from Lily that fine morning was Victoria. 

‘I’m sure you’ve already been told by James.’

Lily rolled her eyes. ‘Told what, Warren.’

‘That we broke up.’

Her heart gave a skip, she would not react.

‘Aww that’s a shame.’

‘It really is.’

And with that Victoria stood up, and walked back over to Ravenclaw. 

‘Evans, can we talk?’

God, even the way he said her name made her want him.

‘Not now Potter, I’m eating.’

He huffed. ‘So when’s good for you then?’ 

‘I’ll see you tonight on rounds.’

As she watched James walk away, she really hoped that he had caught on to the real meaning of her last statement. 

*******

The day past by, mostly uneventful. She was left alone in class for once, as Sirius had most likely caught what Remus had. 

To be honest, Lily was thankful. She needed all day to gather her thoughts. 

Because tonight, her and James were going to  _ talk.  _

She knew what was coming. 

And she welcomed it, for once in her life, with open arms. 

*******

‘So, trouble in paradise?’

Lily inwardly cursed herself. Whilst they said they would talk on rounds, it had been silence for the past ten minutes, and someone had to address the elephant in the room.

James turned to face her with a smirk. ‘Why do you care Evans?’

‘I really don’t.’

‘You sure about that?’

They had both stopped now. 

James continued. ‘How’s Prewett?’

She looked puzzled. ‘What?’

‘I forgot. Sirius made that up, didn’t he?’

Lily was angry now. ‘Made it up or not, it doesn’t change the fact that when your girlfriend heard that I liked Fabian, she was near tears.’ 

‘She’s not my girlfriend.’

She stopped. ‘What?’ 

‘I said she’s not my girlfriend.’

Lily felt that everything was lining up now. ‘Warren isn’t?’

‘Nope. To piss you off or to get my point across, either works to be honest, I asked an old family friend to do me a favour.’ 

She swallowed. ‘Potter I cant believe you would lie to me. That was a low blow. I genuinely thought that Warren and you—’ 

‘I got what I wanted though.’

James was looking down at her with that smirk on his face again. She knew where this was going. 

‘What did you want?’

‘You.’

And with that he kissed her. 

If Lily thought the kiss they shared last night was amazing, then this one was out of this world. 

It really was a better way to be spending rounds. 

With her hands in his hair, his hands on her waist, Lily knew that this is what she wanted. 

It wasn’t as fast as the previous one hand been, there was no urgency. 

Because for them, there was all the time in the world. 

It was slow, it was lazy, it was perfect. 

She knew it had to end soon. 

James pulled away, and with an almost desperate tone asked her. ‘Now?’

‘God yes.’

And that was just the beginning.

*******  

The next day going down to breakfast, Lily felt different. 

Probably because she had a James Potter attached to her hip. 

And to be honest, she had never been happier.


End file.
